


Come and Get Your Love

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Soulmate reader inserts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I need to get a boyfriend that's not fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, a proposal, and an angry little Falcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> In this world, you could see every color except your soulmate’s eyes until you met. And “met” was always a relative term. For some it was instantaneous. As soon as they met their love’s eyes the world exploded in full clarity, all the unnecessary greys, blacks, and whites giving way to the colors that only true love could reveal. But for others, it was a slow burn. They could be around their soulmate for months or even years before they truly met each other, so to speak.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do it again!”

Loki sighed and looked down at the grinning woman in his arms. The warm comfort of your chocolate colored eyes were going to be the death of him, especially when you turned on your classic begging puppy dog expression. He thought after two years he would be able to resist, but if anything his resolve _weakens_  every day.

“Love, you can do the same magic as I.”

You pouted. Loki tried not to laugh at how adorable you looked with your full lips frowning, the bottom one poking out as far as possible, and forehead creasing between your eyebrows.

“No, I can’t!” you huffed, “ _My_ ‘magic’ has to remain within the laws of physics and free will. _Yours_ is so freeing! You can do what you want! No rules attached.”

Loki cocked his eyebrow at you.

“(Y/N), we have been over this I _do_ have ‘rules’-.”

You turned around and straddled him so you two were face to face, your dark brown eyes burrowing right into his grass green ones. He was vaguely concerned that your brother, Sam Wilson, and the rest of the Avengers would come out to the roof looking for you and catch you two. Again.

“Yeah, but you don’t have as many!” you begged, “Please, Lokitty? For me?”

Loki sighed heavily again. You pulled out your nickname for him so this was getting serious; some days he wished his vision had stayed mostly grey. But seeing you light up because you knew he was about to give in...only one thought ran through his mind. If he could only see the color of your eyes for the rest of his days, he would be the happiest person in the whole nine realms.

“Fine, but this is the last time,” he conceded, knowing full well you could and would persuade him again.

He waved his hands around you and you started to rise off the roof. You started flying around, doing tricks off of the surrounding buildings, and messing with the birds. Your laughter was so infectious and your eyes shined so brightly, Loki, couldn’t be mad that he lets you sway him so easily. He stood up and pulled out the betrothal necklace he finally decided to give you.

“(Y/N)! Come back for a moment, dove!”

You floated to him and landed in front of him. He had one hand behind his back.

“What is it, my king?” you asked worriedly.

He used his free hand to brush your braids out of your face and cup your cheek. He was looking at you with gentlest look you’d ever seen him give.

“You know I love you more than anything these nine realms have to offer, yes?”

You nodded and said, “I love you too! I’ll always want to be with my Loki!”

He smiled wider and pulled out the necklace, laughing bit at your wide eyed shock.

“Even for the rest of your life?”

“Loki…” was the only thing you could say. The god of mischief took both your hands and looked deep in your eyes.

“(Y/N) Wilson. Would you give me the honor of becoming my queen?”

You started tearing up as you nodded furiously again.

“Of course, Loki. Nothing would make me happier!”

You two hugged and Loki went behind you to clasp your necklace on. When he came back around your face, you pulled him into a kiss.

“I am truly the luckiest man in existence,” Loki whispered when you two came up for air.

“Me too,” you said, realizing too late that you forgot to change the noun. A mistake your fiancé happily pounced on.

“You sure about that, love? It won’t affect how I view you if you need to talk about it,” he teased.

“Just shut up and kiss me some more, you ass.”

You lips embraced one another’s for a while longer, getting more and more heated every second.

“(Y/N)…” Loki moaned when you started pulling on his hair.

“Take us to my room, everyone should be in the living room so we should be good,” you whispered. He was about to comply with your request when the roof entrance burst open.

“HEY!”

You looked straight ahead and there was your little brother, the Falcon, glaring angrily at Loki with the rest of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes in tow.

“Looks like we will have to continue this later, pet,” the god grinned before giving you one last kiss and vanishing. Sam and company came running up to you.

“(Y/N)! He’s dangerous! You can’t keep seeing him!” your brother scolded. Thor noticed the jewelry around your neck.

“My lady, please tell me that is not what I think it is," he said nervously. You looked at your necklace adoringly and stroked it lightly.

“Oh yeah, Sammy, I’m getting married,” you shrugged.

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK who to do next... Sam Winchester maybe? Tell me what you think.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
